A Glee Fanfiction
by Turtle-cake3
Summary: This is a story about a new addition to the Glee club, and how they hopefully make it to nationals! Yay Glee! Yay kids, hooray! Ch. 5, FINALLY up! Praise me! Artie/OC maybe Kurt/OC latrz
1. CHAPTER ONE: The new girl? Oh, crap

**CHAPTER ONE: New girl? Oh, crap. . .**

There was something Artie hadn't noticed about her. She was new to the school, and one kid in particular immediately noticed her. Kurt, of course! The first day she was dressed magnificently, and she was pretty striking—if you don't notice her obvious set-back. He strutted right up to her and said, plain as day,

"Hello. I'm Kurt Hummel, and I love your outfit."

They were instant pals.

She was in Artie's Spanish class, with Mr. Schu. Artie usually kept his head down, taking the occasional note or drawing a doodle at the edge of his paper.

"Class, I'd like you to meet our newest student—"

Artie didn't pay attention. Even if he looked up, he'd only see the top of her head, anyway. He sat at the very back of the class, with the other A's. Mr. Schu liked to spice things up a bit. She sat at the front with the Y's. Schu let Artie out five minutes early, like he did every day, and Artie hurried to his locker before the rush of kids could wheel him to the other side of the school.

At lunch, Artie wheeled himself to the table where he sat with his New Directions co-gleek's and noticed a new arrival at the lunch table.

"Artie! Look, here's the new girl, Kayla." Kurt said.

Kayla was pretty. She wasn't the most beautiful person, but she was pretty. She was a light brown color _(Mercedes would probably describe it as 'light-skinded) _and she had dark black, slightly reddish hair. She had bronzy eyes which were hidden behind thick, chic glasses.

Earlier, I mentioned something Artie hadn't noticed about her. . .

She was in a wheelchair.

* * *

ROFLOL. See? It can be ironic.

Next chapter: CHAPTER TWO: How did it happen?


	2. CHAPTER TWO: How did it happen?

**CHAPTER TWO: How did it happen?**

Artie was kind of nervous at first, (he'd only met other disabled kids while he was in the hospital.) but soon enough, through the power of Mercedes and Kurt, they managed to get a conversation going. At one point, Rachel (who had gotten a whole lot better socially) asked the question they'd all been thinking:

"So, Kayla… can you sing?"

Kayla was also very modest.

"Well, yeah. I guess you could say that. I was in a great glee club before this, my first two years of high school. We won nationals every time."

"So, could you sing us a song?" Kurt asked, "How about 'Let it Be,'?"

Kayla looked around.

"In here?" She whispered.

"Well… we could go to the choir room…" Artie said, "Mr. Schu has been taking his lunch in there lately. Maybe he's in there?"

"OK, Sounds OK." Kayla said nervously, not wanting to be thought bad of.

They headed to the choir room and saw Mr. Schu eating one of his super-mustard sandwiches.

"Hey, kids, what's up?" he said. Rachel frowned at Mr. Schu saying 'what's up,' and said

"Uh. . . Kayla here wanted to sing a song for us. Do you mind if we use this room for a second?"

"No problem, Rachel. Go ahead, Kayla."

So, she sung. She sung John Lennon's 'Let it be,' and she was really, really good.

"Wow." Said Schu. "Wow, uh, you're great! If you want to join the Glee club, you most certainly can. By the way where'd you learn to sing like that?"

"I'd love to join this Glee club!! And, I was in Vocal Adrenaline for one year before well, this. . ."

Schu's jaw dropped

"SO you're Kayla Morrison? THE Kayla Morrison?" Rachel asked, knowing that if Kayla entered the Glee club, that it would be the end of her getting every solo.

"Uh, yeah. I am, I'd suppose. I was in that Glee club my first year, and I quit my second year."

"Why did you quit?" Artie thought out loud.

"Well, My legs had started to mess up— and so they just have me in the back swaying. I'd never even have to swing. The year after, I lost the use of my legs, and I moved schools. I'd heard there was another paraplegic in this Glee, so I thought maybe I'd fit in better."

"Wow." Schu said. "So. . . That means you're joining?"

"Uh. . . I guess it does."

After they'd gone ahead and left, Artie took the time to ask,

"Hey, uh. Hi. I was just wondering. . . How did it happen?"

"Huh? Oh. Well, my whole life I'd been a clutz, and my family just thought it was normal. But then it got worse, to the point where I could hardly ever stand without falling," they'd left the room by then and she began to painstakingly open her top-row locker. "So, we went to the doctors. Turned out…" she grunted as she pulled her chewing-gum-caked locker open, "I had some weirdo thing where my femurs… or something… weren't developed properly. About a week later my legs broke beyond repair. How did yours happen? Or, is it… kind of personal?"

"No, not really. I was in a car crash, when I was eight. My mom was fine, and I wasn't. That's about it." He chuckled nervously and opened his locker, which was right under hers.

* * *

If you must know, that's what happened to a friend of mine. It's some sort of disease. I'll tell y'all laterz. Chapter Three will be 'Studying, more or less.'


	3. CHAPTER THREE: Studying, More or less

**CHAPTER THREE: Studying, more or less.**

THE NEXT MONTH---

"Hey! Artie! Wait up!" Kayla shouted after Artie as he left the school building.

"Heh?" He mumbled, stopping and turning around as she skidded to a halt right next to him.

"Hey, Kurt and Mercedes are coming over to my place to study for that Spanish test and to have dinner. Wanna come?"

"Sure, I guess. Just got to tell my mom not to pick me up, ok?" He replied. He took out his phone, which he only used really to call the handicapped services to pick him up when his parents couldn't, and sent a txt to his mom explaining the whole situation.

"Howzabouts," He said with a mischievous grin, "We play bumber chairs on the way to your house?"

"I'd love to!" She chuckled, ramming his wheelchair down the ramp.

"Aw!! No fair!" He giggled, turning around.

After a long trip to Kayla's dwelling, they found the two other students already inside.

Kurt then informed them what they already inferred,

"Yeah, we got here just a bit early, so your mom just went ahead and let us in." He plopped down on a chair he anticipated to be much stiffer, and his eyes widened as he sunk down into the chair. He chuckled slightly and straightened himself while Mercedes laughed. Kayla turned to say

"Yeah, she's always like that. Heh, well, I need to change. Don't want to get study… juice all over my new outfit."

After they'd all gotten their books out and began to cautiously munch on the lemon bars Mrs. Morrison gave them, Kayla came back into the room wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt. She fished her book out onto the table, then she leaped out of her chair to where she was right next to the table. She motioned for Artie to come sit, and he scooted himself to the table, not wanting to break his bum.

"Well, here's a trick my dad taught me when I was studying for my German test last year," Mercedes began, "He said, it burns it into your mind better if you talk in the language than in English."

"OK, It's always fun to try something new." Kurt said, scooting the chair he was in closer to the coffee table. "Oh, wait, I mean Uh, OK su siempre. diversión a intentar. . .something. . .Nuevo??" he stumbled through the sentence.

"You guys are going to need as much help as you can get!" Kayla said "Usted los individuos va a necesitar tanta ayuda Como usted puede conseguir!"

"Convengo" Mercedes chuckled, "I agree."

"Err. . . I never needed to like Spanish. I don't know any Spanish people. Kurt, you don't roll your R like you should. can you make that noise?"

"No! What am I supposed to do then?"

"Speak English?" Kayla joked.

"Guess we're not speaking in Spanish, then?"

"I guess. Why don't we take a break from studying? Wanna play a videogame?"

"I like videogames, but I'm not allowed to play them." Mercedes said.

"Nah. Never cared much for them." Kurt said nonchalantly, checking his nails.

"Never played one." Artie shrugged. Everyone turned to him.

"What?!" Kayla said, somewhat surprised.

* * *

Eeeeh....

Ther next chapter will have Mass Effect Spoilers, maybe? Next chapter is CHAPTER FOUR: Video gaming!! Woot!!


	4. CHAPTER FOUR: Video Gaming! Woot!

**CHAPTER FOUR: Video gaming!! Woot!!**

"So I press 'A' to shoot?"

"No! Right trigger!"

"GAAAAH!"

The death animation came on the screen.

"Artie. . . You haven't even gotten the beacon yet."

"Geth are tough." Artie fake sniffled.

"Want to try again?"

"Sure. "

Mercedes had crawled up next to Artie on the floor, along with Kayla, and Kurt was on the edge of his seat. After about a million hours of watching Artie bumble through Mass Effect, he finally made it to the Citadel, and he flopped back onto the floor and handed the controller to Kayla.

At about six o' clock, Mrs. Morrison came in and clicked her tongue.

"Thought you guys were studying."

"We were studying." Kayla giggled, while talking to Garrus, "But you see, Artie here had never played a videogame, and well, I just had to teach him…"

"OK, Ok, Fine, for the sake of another." Mrs. Morrison said jokingly, "and, dinner's ready, if you folks want to eat something."

Kayla handed the controller back to Artie after putting Garrus and Wrex on her team, when they were getting ready to go on a mission.

He groaned and watched as the Mako got crapped out of the ship.

"Wrex should have a monocle." He joked as he pulled himself into his chair.

* * *

OK, Mass Effect spoilers! That's about all I can say for this chap. _ HERE'S a preview for my next chapter.

_**CHAPTER FIVE: OK, when are we going to do something Glee-related?**_

_Today after school, the Glee kids did their famous Glee club. Sounds silly, and they're far from famous (except for the mattress incident), but nonetheless. They were rehearsing their song for Nationals, after they'd taken a big win at sectionals. Today, in Schu's mind, they had just hit a vein of gold. Today, he'd found the song that he wants his club to sing at nationals. Today was a big day for him. He felt like he needed to sit down...  
_


	5. Are we going to do anything Glee Related

**AM. SO. SORRY.**

**My dearest fans, I apologize for the long wait. But, I also need to apologize for another long wait coming up. I've been attending to a personal matter…. But, I'm going on vacation! So. This chapter SHALL BE the LONGEST YET! (And, yes, I know that in the show Nationals has ended. DUN JUDGE MAH**

**CHAPTER FIVE: OK, when are we going to do something Glee-related?**

Today after school, the Glee kids met for their famous Glee club. Sounds silly, and they're far from famous (except for the mattress incident), but nonetheless. They were rehearsing their song for Nationals today, after they'd taken a big win at sectionals. Today, in Schu's mind, they had just hit a vein of gold. Today, he'd found the song that he wants his club to sing at nationals. Today was a big day for him. He felt like he needed to sit down.

"OK, kids, guess what!" He said excitedly, trying to cut down chatter as fast as possible.

"You won the lottery!" Matt shouted out

"New perm?" Santana remarked, causing the whole classroom to break out in giggles.

"No, and no. I've just discovered our Nationals number! I'm going for a more 'big' kind of feel. So, I decided, we were going to the biggest number yet! Sparkles, costumes, everything!" Kurt grins mischievously, "I have a great idea for choreography, and everything. The song is—"

"Schuester!" the Glee club turned their heads to the familiar voice of none other than Coach Sylvester. "I need my Cheerios, now!"

"Wha—Why?" Schu began as Brittnay and Santana silently trailed Sue out of the room. Schu groaned. "Hang tight, I gotta go… talk… to Sue."

It was silent for a while.

"D's happen a lot?" Kayla asked, slurring together does and is.

"Well…" Finn began, making a sort of, so-and half gesture with his arms and hands. Mike Chang let out a small 'pff' of air.

"Yah, only like all the time. Sylvester and Schu just have some sort of problem with each other.

A loud clang is heard, and some yelling the kids couln't quite make out, before Brittnay and Santana came scurrying back in.

"It ain't safe out there. Who knows how long it will be?" Santana sat down with her best friend with a large 'huff'.

"This school could be a TV show with all the drama that goes on here." Kayla said, simply.

"Pff, tell me about it." Mike Chang replied.

"We could call it…" Finn began, his thought train wandering.

"Glee?" Rachel suggested.

"Nah." The class replied.

Mercedes, Artie, Kurt and Kayla all circled up.

"I have Pictionary…" Kurt began, as a suggestion. Another loud crash was heard. Now Sue yelled.

"Why do you have Pictionary?" Mercedes asked, flabbergasted.

"Ah-heh…" Kurt chuckled nervously, eyes shifting.

"I'd love to play!" Kayla said quickly, not exactly sure she wanted to hear why Kurt had Pictionary, after he'd gotten so nervous.

"Me too!" Artie replied.

"Oh! Hey! Me too!"

"And me!"

"Oops," Kayla said, "We've alerted the media."

**OK, So this WASN'T as Glee Related as I thought it would be. **

**But, this is kind of what I think happens when Schu leaves the class alone when he goes of to fraternize with Emma or yell at Sue.**

**The Turtle has exited the Building.**


End file.
